1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to modular computer components and systems.
2. Prior Art
The present invention relates to modular computer components and systems. Most computer units include a visual display that is based on LED or LCD technology. Many are all-in-one units, such as the iMac, iPad, iPhone, Android, Blackberry, Samsung Galaxy Tab, BlackBerry PlayBook, Cisco Cius HP Slate 500, Toshiba Libretto, ViewSonic ViewPad 100, ASUS Eee Pad, Lenovo IdeaPad U1Hybrid, Archos 10.1, Toshiba Folio 100, LG Android tablet, MSI WindPad 100, Notion Ink Adam, NEC LifeTouch, ExoPC Slate, Motion J3500, Viliv X70 EX, Nefonie WeTab, Augen Gentouch78, etc., but other computing devices are made up of separate and/or changeable components that include keyboards, monitors, input devices, etc. In some instances the computerized units do not have a visual display and focus on audio output, such as a musical instrument effects pedal.
Computer units with their integrated displays are often set up for screen sharing by networking or attaching the display units together via a cable. One of the problems with this method of screen sharing is that current computer screens have large edges. Due to these large edges, it is more common that shared or multiple displays shows different content or tile the content, so that all the monitor displays look the same. If more than one monitor is used to display one picture over numerous displays, the monitor edges greatly interrupt the visually displayed content as current display units have a border around the screen portion, which creates gaps in the pictures when set up beside each other. We see this when a number of computer display units are set up beside each other. This is the likely reason for the limited popularity of these systems and methods.
Another existing problem with collective computer displays is that although some computer units and their integrated displays can be set up beside each other in a number of different ways, to potentially display related content, they generally require an external means of attachment. An example of one of these systems is the Foldable System for Supporting Multiple Computer Monitors found in United States Published Application No. 2010/0116961 to Moscovitch. These types of systems are unfortunately not integrated into the display units and are sold as separate components to the display screen.
It has been determined that there is a need in the art for a display unit that can quickly and easily attach or assist with the attachment of one computer display unit with one or more other computer display units. It has been determined that in the preferred embodiment of the present invention that the method for attachment of the one or more display units be integrated into the units themselves.
Another drawback of current computer display systems is that a cable is required to attach one visual display unit to another, thus if someone wants to try and place more than one display unit together to watch content on multiple displays, the cables get in the way, need to be plugged into the devices and are an extra annoyance. Cords coming from the ports of many systems will not allow the close proximity of many devices. A great example of this is the MacBook Pro. If I wanted to watch content on two separate screens of a set of MacBook Pros, the cable for connecting the two devices would be very troublesome and get in the way of the picture and prevent the computers from being as close as possible to each other. The bezels would be problematic and so would the cables.
No computer units presently manufactured are capable of magnetically attaching themselves to another unit of a similar nature for modular screen creation. They are designed to be stand alone devices rather than components of a larger modular system.
The present invention also provides a method for creating hard-wired communication between devices but with a cable free environment. The date transfer between devices can be as fast as telephone networks, cable television, fiber-optic communication or waveguide, but can be achieved by placing the two or more devices beside each other, essentially plugging themselves directly into each other.
The present invention will also allow for power or energy from one device to be transferred to another similar device. This could be very useful if your cell phone was dead, but you really needed to retrieve data from it. You could use a friends device to power your device long enough to get the required information or even charge up your device from theirs. Another benefit of the present invention is that one cable can be used to charge multiple devices, which can save on plug usage.
An interesting device described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,526 to Rohrbach, et al. (“Rohrbach”) describes a magnetic connector for an electronic device. An electrical plug and receptacle relying on magnetic force to maintain contact are disclosed. The plug and receptacle can be used as part of a power adapter for connecting an electronic device, such as a laptop computer, to a power supply. The plug includes electrical contacts, which are preferably biased toward corresponding contacts on the receptacle. The plug and receptacle each have a magnetic element. The magnetic element on one or both of the plug and receptacle can be a magnet, which is preferably a permanent rare earth magnet although electromagnets may also be used. The magnetic element on the plug or receptacle that does not include a magnet is composed of ferromagnetic material. When the plug and receptacle are brought into proximity, the magnetic attraction between the magnet and its complement, whether another magnet or a ferromagnetic material, maintains the contacts in an electrically conductive relationship.
This device is great for preventing accidental damage to a power cable and computing device and provides a successful means for supplying a single computerized unit with power and data, but this type of cable is not used for connecting two display units together magnetically. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention this or similar technology is directly integrated into our computerized units, such as iPads, tablets, mobile phones, etc., both for attachment purposes and/or for electrical signal transfer that does not require the use of an external cable unless desired.
The present invention will also provide the benefit of preventing damage to multiple devices if a cable is used to attach them. In the present invention when we do decide that it may be beneficial to connect two or more devices with a cable, both ends will have magnetic connectors, thus if one was to walk between them the cord would pull from one, the other, or both devices.
In computer hardware, a port serves as an interface between the computer and other computers or peripheral devices. Physically, a port is a specialized outlet on a piece of equipment to which a plug or cable connects. Electronically, the several conductors making up the outlet provide a signal transfer between devices. The requirements for cables to be used on computer display units have made it impossible to design a practical modular display system that provides uninterrupted content and that can quickly and easily be assembled in a very short period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,776 entitled “Magnetic Connector with Optical Signal Path”, to DiFonzo et al. (“DiFonzo”), describes circuits, apparatus, and methods that provide a connector system that can supply both power and data to a mobile computing or other type of device using a single connection. This invention will reduce the number of cables required for running a computer system in many instances, however it does not address any methods for joining one or more computer units together or a means for supplying more than one unit with power and data transfer.
Mobile computing devices have recently become popular for their portability, and as replacements for traditional computers, such as desktops. Many existing computing devices require numerous connections to the device; one for power and one for data transmission. These two connections generally require the use of cables that can be frustrating and quickly become unpleasant when the user trips or becomes entangled with one of these cables and accidentally pulls the laptop or device to the ground.
DiFonzo describes circuits, apparatus, and methods that provide a power and data transfer system that can supply both power and data to a laptop or other mobile computing device using a single connection. Again this patent application does not address any methods for joining one or more computer units together for display sharing or a means for supplying more than one unit with power and data transfer. This method is limited due to the fact that it can supply power and data transfer to only one device at any given time.
Rohrbach describes a Magnetic connector for electronic device. It comprises an electrical plug and receptacle relying on magnetic force to maintain contact. The plug and receptacle can be used as part of a power adapter for connecting an electronic device, such as a laptop computer, to a power supply. The plug includes electrical contacts, which are preferably biased toward corresponding contacts on the receptacle. The plug and receptacle each have a magnetic element. The magnetic element on one or both of the plug and receptacle can be a magnet, which is preferably a permanent rare earth magnet although electromagnets may also be used. The magnetic element on the plug or receptacle that does not include a magnet is composed of ferromagnetic material. When the plug and receptacle are brought into proximity, the magnetic attraction between the magnet and its complement, whether another magnet or a ferromagnetic material, maintains the contacts in an electrically conductive relationship.
Again this patent application does not address any methods for joining one or more computer units together for display sharing or a means for supplying more than one unit with power and data transfer.